


Die Unbloomed

by Helamine



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types
Genre: Conqueror of Shamballa mentioned, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-02-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:33:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22584118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helamine/pseuds/Helamine
Summary: “两周前，我把他杀死了。”03后，时空设定均未经过思考的半架空
Relationships: Edward Elric/Original Male Character, Edward Elric/Other(s), Roy/Ed mentioned
Kudos: 3





	Die Unbloomed

**Author's Note:**

> 激情创作抹布豆子（但不是non-con），清水带擦边，接03，时空设定和细节都是瞎扯  
> 跟原作基本没什么关系  
> 写来自爽

“两周前，我把他杀死了。”

卢卡·施瓦茨坐在房间的中央，看着自己粗糙的手。室内极不通风，由是所有人都像窒息般屏住呼吸。单向玻璃外几个穿统一制服的人皆沉默地看着对坐的两人。男人对面的警官显得过于年轻而经验不足，他摸了摸脸颊上散着雀斑的地方，又紧张地绞起了双手，汗水几乎浸湿了纸板上的字迹。

“两周前？”

“是的。”

“地点？”

“我的家中。”

“‘他’是谁？”

“我的情人。”

他有些惊讶，但并未像玻璃后的几个警员那样表现出露骨的嫌恶，反而饶有兴趣地前倾身子，以便更清楚地听到男人的低语。

“能具体说说吗？”

警官和颜悦色的脸在漫长又空白的两分钟后转变成不耐烦，他和每个不够成熟的年轻人一样狠狠踢了下桌子；卢卡——这个高大的男人——缩在嘎吱嘎吱的椅子里，微微佝偻着脊背，比方才还要颓丧，但年轻警官的恼怒没有惊起他分毫的感情波澜。

“我们本可以置之不理，如果您执意采取不合作态度的话，施瓦茨先生，”玻璃那边的同伴通过话筒让他继续，“换个话题吧，您之前是个商人？现在又在做什么呢？”

男人终于开口，似乎脱离了凶杀的沉重话题，他就找回了发声的能力。“我以前做鲜花生意，几年前在市街边上摆过一个流动摊子，慢慢地积攒资金才有了自己的店面。开战后卢西安，我的儿子，被流弹击中了肩膀——躺在战地医院里伤口感染死了，我才又回到慕尼黑，第十大道，这里聚集了许多我不认识的人。”

“这很正常，您很多年没有回来了。这里一直在变化。”

“当时我身上只有一百三十个先令，甚至花不出去。我坐在街头，无处可去，有几个孩子站在街对面大声地嘲笑我。然后我遇到了他。”

“‘他’？您的情人？”

“是的。”

警官舒缓了脸色，向旁边看不见的人比了个手势，“他帮助了您？”

“远不止于此。他关心我，就像我的儿子也曾经帮助过路边穷困潦倒的流浪汉。他是个有着善良心肠的好孩子，他弯下腰，从怀里的纸袋拿出刚买的面包递给我，又牵着我的手，把我领进家里……”卢卡说，“他很漂亮，金色的头发，漂亮得不像本地人的眼睛……我确定那来自另一个国家的血统，他说起过，但我已经不记得了。”

金发。异域人。眼睛。或许再加一个“漂亮”。警官在纸上圈画。“恕我直言，金发在这里不是什么突出的特征。”

卢卡·施瓦茨以不赞同的沉默应答。

警官又在潦草的笔录上划出“家”的字眼，对平常的价值观来说，将陌生人领进家中，这个年轻人的戒心轻到不可思议的地步，“他没有家人吗？”

“他提起过一个弟弟，但我从未见过。我使用他父亲的房间。他的父亲是个不负责任的人，放着未成年的儿子在家不管，自己却出门远游——”

“未成年？”警官提高了音量，收音器发出相应的噪声。所有人的视线都盯着卢卡·施瓦茨，多数没有多少善意，“他多大？现在成年了吗？”

“我……我不知道，我没有问过，但他看着像是十五岁少年的身材……我……”

那支钢笔直指卢卡的眼球，因突然动作甩出来的墨汁几乎要滴在男人的衬衣上。失去了耐心的警官俯下身质问的身影遮住了正上方的强烈灯光。“他叫什么名字？”

“我不知道，他没有跟我说过……”

“你除了‘我不知道’还能说出别的吗？！”

“但我叫他‘卢西安’。”

“卢卡·施瓦茨，曾经的鲜花商人，现在的无业游者。有目击者称很少看到他出没，但他出现的地点一般在第十大道附近两个街区内。他的住所还没有查到。——要查吗？”

“够了，这只是个编故事的恋童癖混蛋罢了，”警官捶着桌子，瞪大眼睛指向被锁在里面的低着头的男人，“未成年的情人？‘卢西安’？他给自己臆想中的情人取自己儿子的名字，又杀了他？如果一个人从来没有存在过，那么谋杀也不成立，我们只是在浪费宝贵的时间和人力陪这个神经病玩游戏。两周内警局有接到凶杀或人口失踪报案吗？”

“没有，”记录员回答，“但这是战后的慕尼黑，多一个人少一个人发生在我们不知道的地方也很正常。”

他深吸一口气，“不错，你是对的。因此我们不该不管，尤其涉及到外邦人的话……”

“所以你并不觉得他在编故事，你只是愤怒。”记录员插嘴道，“‘金色的头发’，一个笼统的描述为什么不可能是杜撰的呢？我不同意你的看法。”

“我见过，金发金眼的像是南方或者西方来的孩子，在花店。”布莱达突然说，他从审问官手里拿走了记录，后者对他怒目而视。“我来问他，你们可以去吃个午饭，喝杯咖啡什么的。”

布莱达警员走进讯问室，随意地打了声招呼，掏出钥匙解开卢卡的手铐。“这是我主动要求的。”卢卡看着发红的手腕说，但并没有制止布莱达开锁的动作。布莱达受不了这里的闷热，用风扇转动的单调声音填充进两人沉默的间隙。

“接下来由我继续提问。你的情人——我姑且称作卢西安，他给了你住的地方，他为什么要这么做？”布莱达观察了一下卢卡的表情，“……好吧，换个问题：你们当晚做了什么？”

“我看了他的义肢。看上去与普通人的手脚没有区别，灵活，正常，揉捏起来也有差不多的柔软度。但肩膀和膝盖的连接处是冰冷而坚硬的机械。他对疼痛习以为常，无论是安装义肢还是没有准备好的性爱。”

布莱达将卢卡混乱的句子换成更加破碎的词语记在纸上。“当天晚上你们上了床？”

“是的。我拉扯他的金发，抚摸他薄薄的肌肉。他的大腿是人类的体温，微微颤抖的时候金属手脚会发出恼人的声音，我不喜欢，于是第二天的餐桌上我要求他把义肢卸掉。他看我的表情就像看他最讨厌的牛奶，但仍然照做了。没有那些多余重量的他轻得像十几岁的孩童。是的，无论如何，他是个惹人怜爱的孩子。”

“他无私地帮助了你，而你用对待妓女的态度对待他。”布莱达说。

这个直白的词语似乎烫伤了卢卡，他反抗式地瞪大了眼睛，“我没有。他是我的情人，我当然可以这么做，我们各取所需。”

“那么他向你索取了什么？目前为止我只看到了你的无耻，而你最后甚至杀了这个善良的孩子。”

“他需要陪伴，尽管白天我从来见不到他的身影，他有自己的正事在忙；但晚上关灯后可怕的孤独总是由我来驱散。卢西安就像我的儿子一样怕黑，渴望拥抱，而我总会满足他。”

“通过成年人的方式？用你的生殖器满足他？”布莱达嘲弄道，“是谁先提出来的？”

“是我。”

“他没有害怕、厌恶，或是别的什么？”

“没有，”卢卡回忆得干脆果断，“他什么都没说，小巧的身体贴上来，他拥住我的脖子，亲吻我的嘴唇。”

“对此你很欣喜。”警员猜测道。

“因为这正是我第一眼看到就想要的。”

孤独。陪伴。性爱。后两个词语之间划上了连接的双向箭头。

卢卡又说：“我第一次见到他时他披散着长发，平时他一般简单地扎成马尾。我喜欢散着，沐浴后擦干的样子，他毫无防备，看到我坐在他的床边等待他跪下来给我口交。那些还没有蒸发掉的金色的水汽被我揽在手掌里。他是个蜜色皮肤的天使，为人们带来幸福，我知道他也会为别人这么做的——有一次我刚刚插入的时候，他哭着喊我‘上校’。那个‘上校’可真是个贪心的军官啊！有了这样可爱的孩子，还想要更好的么？”

上校。“他曾经是个军人？”如果是的话，义肢的部分也能解释得通。

“不，我见过真正的军人。军人没有他那样的眼神。”

布莱达回想起曾经在军队里的日子，每个人类的灵魂被打磨成统一而麻木的样式。他认同地记下这句话。“他还提到过‘上校’的事么？”

“关了灯后他会把我当成‘上校’，尽管我没有军人的体格，也不再年轻……谁知道呢？能当上那个职位的军官，肯定不止四十岁了吧？”卢卡露出不怀好意的微笑，“但是别的，没有。过去的已经过去了，现在他需要的是我。”

“但卢西安已经死了，按照你的说法。”

“……是的。”

“我们休息一下吧。”布莱达从上衣口袋里掏出一包烟，想想又放了回去，拍了拍卢卡的肩膀。男人的沉默表示应允。警员打开门，看见同事们惊讶的眼神：“你解了他的手铐？”

“啊，他不会跑的。”布莱达喝了一口凉透的咖啡。

他走出警局的大门，也学着卢卡描述的样子蹲在路边，只不过一身笔挺制服不会招惹孩童的嘲笑与同情。安静正是他想要的。

离这里不远就有一家花店，他确实曾经偶然造访，买下了店里最后的风信子，直到一个金发金眼束着马尾的男孩坚持要和他做交易。男孩眯起眼睛笑得像是早就与他熟识：“是买给同事还是帮上司跑腿？是个混蛋上司吧？放心好了，我只想要一束。”而年轻的警员愣在原地，最后说：“这和你没有关系。”

“啊，真没意思。”男孩抱着从他那里买走的风信子急匆匆地走了。

布莱达叼着烟，没有点火，看着想象中的烟圈缓缓上升在灰蓝色的天空消散。

“他向我抱怨过义肢的不方便，不如一种叫‘机械铠’的东西。但他用的已经是我没见过的种类了——两个街区外就是老兵医院，走出来的都是断手断脚的退伍士兵；那里最贵的也无法做到这样。”

“机械铠？”

“一个生造的词语。”

“为什么会残疾？你到现在都没有提过。”

卢卡对“残疾”这个词皱了皱眉，似乎不愿承认。“……我不知道。他说他犯了严重的错误，失去了右手和左脚，还失去了弟弟，阿尔。应该是这个名字。”

“他对你说痛苦的往事，告诉你弟弟的事情，却不愿意告诉你他自己的名字？”

“是我这么要求的。”

“什么？”

“是我这么要求的，”卢卡重复道，“因为我不需要，我不想知道。在米迦勒成为米迦勒之前他是谁？我们从不关心。就是这样。”

看来他们再也无法得知少年的名字了，布莱达遗憾地想。

“平常你都在做什么？”

“发呆，他不在的时候就想念我的卢西安。”

警员沉默了。“其他的呢？”

“没有了，我没有事情可做。”

“你想结束这种生活状态？”

“当然不是。我这个年纪，已经不配像年轻人那样为生活和国家而奋斗了……这样的安稳是我毕生所求的。”

“你……”布莱达纠结着词句，“你对卢西安，是怎么想的？指的是你的情人。”

“我的卢西安，他不属于我。”

“你说着情爱小说里的肉麻句子，彼此之间却前后矛盾。刚刚你还说他是……”布莱达翻了翻记录，“‘为人们带来幸福’的‘天使’。”

“是的，但他不在我身边停留。剥夺一个人的希望，是极狠心的吧？但他就是这么一个矛盾的人……他会离开我，到遥远的地方去，只要他想，他是能做到的。每一个夜晚他透过我的影子看另一个人。所以他一定会走。我已经死了，饥肠辘辘地死在街头，是他带走了我，只有他拥抱我的时候我才拥有人类的快活……”

“你为什么这么肯定他会离开你呢？”

“我知道，我就是知道。”

“这个善良的孩子是不会丢下你不管的。”布莱达假设道。

卢卡突然冷静了下来。

“两周前的一个周五，我早早地清醒，他窝在我的怀里，我们把他的单人床挤得满满当当。我抱紧那副温热的躯体，听见有力的心跳……他纯真稚嫩的脸蹭着我的胸膛。我满心的幸福、快乐与满足，希望时间停驻在这一刻。接着他说……他说，‘阿尔，我会来找你的。’那是一句梦话，令我全身冰凉。”

布莱达写字的动作停下了，“阿尔，他的弟弟。”

卢卡点了点头。“而他已经失去了弟弟。”

“……如果他总有一天会走，那么不如让他现在就离开你。你是这么想的。”

“是的。”

“所以，你将他杀死了。”

“是的。”

“说说他怎么死的吧。”

“我把刀子插进他的心脏，没有红色的血液流出来，什么都没有。他一动不动地躺在那里，只睁着金色的眼睛看我。灯开着，我不是‘上校’，也不是那个该死的海德里希。他的头发像是沾了风信子的花粉，我吻它一遍又一遍。最后那把用来杀死他的凶器也沾上我的血液，但我做不到像杀死卢西安那样用力。我在冰冷的地板上昏迷了一会儿，傍晚时分我醒来，发现我还活着。他不见了。他不是这个世界的人，他已经回去了，或者去了别的地方。而我是个失败的杀人凶手。我抓不住我的幸福，所以我要毁掉它。”

钢笔的笔尖在纸上顿了一下，洇出一个显眼的墨点，他有很多问题想问，比如他的眼睛是金色的吗？海德里希是谁？“不是这个世界的人”是什么意思？为什么没有血？但最后他说，“风信子？洗发水的香味？”

“不，我第一次见到他的时候，他抱着一束风信子呢。很好的品相，似乎是在街角的花店里买的。我看到丝带上写着花店的名字。那天之后我就没有在家里看到过花……但不得不说，他很适合。”

“你曾经是个鲜花商人。”

“是的，先生。这真是个巧合。”

“怎么样？”

脸上洒着雀斑的年轻警官幸灾乐祸地端着盘子坐在布莱达对面，后者耷拉着眼皮瞧他一眼，站起身来。

“哎别走啊，那个妄想犯——叫什么来着——卢卡·施瓦茨？有头绪了吗？明天还有别的事要做呢！”

“放他走吧，只是个有精神疾病的、编故事的混蛋罢了。笔录我放在桌上了。”

警官露出胜利的笑容：“我就说吧，你在这个混蛋身上浪费了一下午的时间！哎我记得你不值班，等会儿有安排吗，要跟女朋友约会？”

“没有，别喊那么大声，”布莱达说，“回家前要去一趟花店。”

去花店并不顺路，他的家在相反方向。那天只是心血来潮，想给单调的房间添一点装饰；今天也是心血来潮。花店的老板娘有着优秀的记忆，她一看到远远走来的警察就停下了解围裙的动作，向他招手：“嘿，先生！好久不见了！上次见面是一个多月前了吧？”

布莱达带着眼下疲倦的乌青停在柜台前。老板娘说：“实在不好意思哪，今天的风信子也已经没有了。”

“哦，是嘛，”他从口袋里取出一根烟，叼在嘴里含糊地说，“能借个火吗？”

-END-


End file.
